Despedaçado
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Versão One Shot do fic Presente de Natal pra Lithos de Lion. Kyoru. Um único gesto e algumas poucas palavras... Podem fazer diferença?


Disclaimer: Se Furuba ou o Kyo me pertencessem eu estaria lucrando um monte com isso. Mas eu continuo apenas uma pobre ficwritter, portanto...

**Despedaçado**

Seu dedo traçava nas sombras o contorno da lua. Tão distante... Afastada pelas grades da única janela daquele quarto escuro.

As trevas que o cercavam e consumiam... Apenas diminuídas pela ínfima luz do luar. Os olhos de rubi estavam cravados no brilho prateado que penetrava fracamente por entre as barras da janela enquanto a garganta ardia com os gritos sufocados.

E os gritos que não podia dar ecoavam repetidamente em sua cabeça. Torturando-o, afligindo-o e encobrindo aquela voz que ele não queria esquecer.

Aquela voz doce, infantil que ele precisava manter clara em sua mente ou perderia suas lembranças junto com a sua sanidade.

"Kyo-kun!" pôde ouvir nítida aquela voz gentil antes de abrir bruscamente os olhos escarlates e descobrir que não havia deixado seu quarto.

Mais um pesadelo com aquele lugar horrível; pensou enquanto enxugava o suor frio da testa. Caminhou até a janela como se quisesse ter certeza de que tudo não passara mesmo de um sonho.

Sem grades. Mas a lua ainda brilhava prateada lá fora. Correu os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos que eram emaranhados pelo gélido vento da madrugada que lhe cortava o rosto e arrepiava os braços.

Malditos sonhos! Cada vez mais freqüentes conforme aquele dia se aproximava.

As palavras cruéis tão bem gravadas na memória, selando inevitavelmente seu destino de amaldiçoado.

"Eu vou vencer. Eu vou quebrar esse destino e com certeza derrotar o Yuki. Eu vou vencer." Podia ouvir-se dizendo mais uma vez àquela pessoa de cabelos negros e olhos mortiços.

"Então vamos fazer uma aposta." A voz fria de Akito havia replicado. "Se você vencer o Yuki antes de se formar, não vou mais te chamar de monstro e te darei um lugar entre nós. Mas se você não vencer até o fim desse prazo, você vai ser aprisionado até o dia da sua morte."

Cerrou os punhos, em sinal de frustração. Já havia muito tempo desde que aquela aposta havia sido feita. À época, do alto de todo o seu ódio e estupidez, havia achado que realmente poderia quebrar aquele destino. Que poderia vencer.

Mas há muito também se conformara com a verdade amarga: ele era o gato. Nunca venceria o rato. Não importava o quanto tentasse. Era sua maldição.

Seu destino não era ser um dos doze, mas, sim um monstro. Um animal eternamente enjaulado como um consolo para os juunishi, por ter um destino pior.

Suspirou. Só mais 15 dias...

Não conseguia mais dormir. Há tempos não dormia direito. Abriu silenciosamente a porta do quarto e vagou pelos corredores escuros.

Até aquele cenário de sempre parecia impedi-lo de respirar. E seria assim pelo resto de sua vida.

Sentia o corpo começar a tremer com esse pensamento. As pernas falhavam. O suor escorria frio pelo rosto. A garganta novamente ardia.

Foi quando, sem aviso, ouviu. A voz suave. Sussurrando:

"Kyo-kun?" virou-se de sobressalto para encarar a garota de cabelos castanhos atrás de si. Os olhos de Tohru estampavam uma preocupação sincera.

"Que susto! Cê num dorme, não?" disse num murmúrio; ríspido como sempre. Mesmo agora, ele só conseguia mostrar o quanto ela significava para ele daquela sua maneira estranha.

"Ah, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, Kyou-kun!" ela sussurrou desesperada, de um jeito bonitinho. Ele sorriu. Tão previsível...

"Tudo bem." Rosnou. "Mas o que cê tá fazendo acordada essa hora?"

Por algum motivo, Tohru pareceu embaraçada com a pergunta.

"Ah... Eu... Eu... Só tive... Um sonho... E não consegui mais dormir." O ruivo não notou as bochechas da garota avermelhando um pouco.

Preocupou-se.

"Que sonho?"

"Ah...Já que o Kyo-kun também está acordado, vou fazer um chá para a gente." Ela disse com aquele sorriso meigo, desviando sutil do assunto. E foi para a cozinha.

Kyo fitou-a pensativo por alguns instantes antes de segui-la. Pensando bem... Tohru também parecia um pouco abatida nos últimos dias... Mais distraída; com olheiras...

Desde quando? Ele se perguntava. Desde quando estava tão envolvido em seus próprios problemas que sequer notara os dela?

Na cozinha, Tohru colocava a água para ferver, sentindo as mãos tremerem de leve. Mentia descaradamente para Kyo, mas não via como dizer a verdade.

Ela sabia.

E era isso que lhe tirava o sono.

O pensamento de que em apenas 15 dias nunca mais o veria não a deixava dormir.

Ela ainda não conseguira ajudá-lo. Prometera se esforçar. Prometera para si mesma ajudar a quebrar aquela maldição e até agora nada. Não ia desistir, mas cada vez mais se sentia num beco sem saída.

O peso de uma mão pousando sobre sua cabeça afagando seus cabelos, lhe tirou daquele devaneio. Virou-se para encarar Kyo e sentiu as bochechas queimarem vermelhas outra vez.

"Ah... Kyo- Kun!"

"Você anda mais distraída do que de costume ultimamente."

"Me desculpe..."

"Tonta. Não precisa pedir desculpas. Só tô comentando. O que aconteceu?"

"Nada... É só... Que a formatura está chegando e..." ela disse, meio sem jeito.

"Ah... É."

"Só mais 15 dias." Acrescentou num tom triste.

"Quinze dias..." Ele ecoou, ouvindo sua própria voz, desprovida de qualquer emoção, enchendo o aposento.

Um manto de silêncio caiu pesado entre os dois, enquanto Tohru despejava o líquido fervente em duas xícaras.

Andaram até a sala de jantar, entre eles apenas o som de seus passos rangendo no assoalho e de seus respirares entrecortados. Ajoelharam-se colocando as xícaras sobre a mesa.

Kyo ainda esperou uns segundos antes de levar a sua à boca e sentir o gosto doce da bebida que lhe descia pela garganta, aquecendo o corpo todo.

E aquele silêncio estranho continuava.

Mas o que fazer quando tudo o que queriam falar não podia ser dito?

O ruivo sentia de novo como se algo abafasse seus gritos. Mas só o que o impedia de dizer qualquer coisa era ele mesmo. Tinha medo de magoá-la. De perdê-la.

Mas, mais que tudo isso, seu maior medo não admitido era ver pena estampada naqueles olhos castanhos.

Recebera demais aquele sentimento superior de piedade, para agüentar vê-lo nos olhos de alguém que significava tanto para ele.

Os olhares se cruzaram, mas os dois continuaram sem dizer palavra.

Ainda não sabia como perguntar o porquê do silêncio dela. Então fez o que fazia sempre: evitou o assunto.

Pegou sua xícara já vazia e depois recolheu a da garota.

"Vou levar lá pra cozinha." Disse. "Cê vai querer alguma coisa pra comer agora?"

"Hm? Não, não precisa se incomodar, Kyo-kun."

Ele sorriu. Era sempre assim.

"Já falei que não precisa ficar cheia de cerimônia e se desculpando o tempo todo."

"Des... Quer dizer, obrigada Kyo-kun."

O sorriso permaneceu no rosto do ruivo enquanto ele caminhava até a cozinha. Tohru continuou ajoelhada diante da mesinha, os olhos fixos no luar emoldurado pela janela, seus pensamentos longe dali.

Sequer ouvira os passos de Kyo voltando.

E o Gato também não chegara a entrar de novo na sala. Parara na porta, encostando uma das mãos no batente, apreciando a cena.

Ela ficava mesmo linda com o luar iluminando seu rosto e cabelos. Como se houvesse uma aura prateada à sua volta... Parecia um anjo. Estranho que com os cabelos caindo soltos sobre o rosto com aquela expressão séria ela parecia, ao mesmo tempo, um pouco mais... Mulher. Desejou-a mais do que nunca naquele momento.

E ambos permaneceram por mais alguns segundos naquela espécie de transe. Apenas deixando os pensamentos vagarem... E se repreendendo por isso.

Kyo se repreendia porque não podia desejá-la. Não podia amá-la. Porque tudo que restaria daquele amor seria a ambos mais uma ferida que nunca se fecharia. Era errado.

Tohru se odiava, por perder as esperanças. Por se deixar abater ao pensar no que aconteceria se não conseguisse salvá-lo. Mas principalmente, se odiava por considerar a hipótese de não conseguir.

Desviou o olhar pra baixo, sentindo as lágrimas deslizarem quentes pelas bochechas. Quando voltou o olhar para cima, deparou-se com dois orbes escarlates a fitá-la de maneira intensa.

"Que foi?" o dono deles perguntou, preocupado.

"Na... Nada."

Silêncio.

Kyo não sabia o que responder. Sabia melhor que ninguém como era ter que sofrer calado. E o quanto piorava quando perguntavam sobre isso. Sem pensar muito, pousou sua mão sobre os cabelos castanhos, puxando com delicadeza a cabeça da garota para seu ombro.

Deslizou os dedos pelos fios lisos enquanto murmurava:

"Tudo bem... Cê não precisa falar nada se não quiser. Só chora. O quanto precisar. Cê também pode fraquejar e hoje eu estou do seu lado. Quando eu precisei, você esteve comigo. Tá na hora de eu fazer o mesmo por você."

Sentia-se fraca. Sentia-se idiota em chorar daquele jeito. Sentia-se culpada. E de alguma forma, aquela voz gentil lhe fazia sentir que ficaria tudo bem. Que, pelo menos naquela noite, ela seria protegida.

A mão continuava a afagar-lhe carinhosamente a cabeça. Precisava de mais... Precisava de ainda mais daquele sentimento quente... Com cuidado para não abraça-lo, afundou a cabeça em seu ombro e deixou as lágrimas caírem.

Suas mágoas se esvaíam e o choro ia morrendo, conforme o calor a invadia junto com a sensação de segurança. Podia ser um falso alívio, mas era o que ela precisava.

Tudo o que ela precisava...

A proteção daqueles braços, a beleza daqueles sorrisos raros, aquele sentimento cálido que se derramava quando estavam próximos. Não ia conseguir viver sem aquilo... Não ia... Precisava dele.

Cerrou as pálpebras.

O carinho. O calor... O escuro... E logo veio o sono.

xXxXx

Os raios de sol entravam pálidos, timidamente pela janela. O céu ainda esbranquiçado da noite que se tornava manhã.

Tohru abriu os olhos, demorando a entender o que fazia deitada no chão da sala. Olhou em volta vendo algumas roupas amassadas ao seu lado.

E de súbito compreendeu o que era aquele calor em seus braços.

Olhou com carinho para o gato de pêlos alaranjados aninhado ali.

Ambos deviam ter adormecido enquanto ela chorava no ombro de Kyo. E se abraçado por acidente...

Levantou-se com delicadeza; o gato ainda aconchegado nos braços. Não queria acordá-lo. Segurou-o no braço direito, enquanto com o esquerdo recolheu as roupas do chão.

Corava só de pensar no que teria acontecido se Yuki ou Shigure tivessem visto aquela cena.

Percorreu mais uma vez os corredores da casa, rumo aos quartos. Deslizou, em silêncio, a porta do de Kyo. Em passos lentos, aproximou-se da cama e ajoelhou-se diante dela.

Com cuidado, ergueu o gato adormecido. Olhou-o triste. Kyo era do tipo que tinha o sono leve. Devia estar realmente exausto para ainda estar dormindo... Quantas noites insones como aquela ele não teria tido antes?

Tocou de leve, com os lábios o pêlo alaranjado. Não sabia por que o fazia, só sabia que queria fazê-lo. Teve um desejo súbito de que ele estivesse na forma humana... Queria poder beijá-lo. Queria amá-lo...

Sentiu o rosto quente mais uma vez e tirou da cabeça aqueles pensamentos estúpidos. Apenas poder continuar perto dele... Apenas impedir que ele fosse embora. Era o que importava, pensou depositando-o sobre o colchão e cobrindo-o.

Dobrou as roupas, deixando-as sobre uma cadeira e saiu do quarto tão silenciosamente quanto entrara.

Não tinha como saber se tudo daria certo no fim e era isso que a desesperava. Talvez fosse o castigo por ter ignorado tantas vezes o aviso de que não devia se envolver com os Sohma.

Não se arrependia, no entanto. Era forte. E lutaria o quanto precisasse, por mais que aquela batalha parecesse perdida.

-FIM-

N/A: Finalzinho sem vergonha esse neh? Ficou uma mega brecha, non? Vou dizer porque ainda, mas antes de mais nada deixa eu explicar o porque desse fic: é um presente de Natal hiper mega atrasado pra Lithos de Lion.

Na verdade, eu ia fazer pra ela uma saga de Kyo e Tohru, mas eu tava meio insegura quanto a isso e não sabia quando ia sair, então eu fiz uma versão one-shot dessa saga. Quem sabe um dia eu não complete a tal saga e poste aqui? Esse fic seria soh o capitulo um, que eu adaptei, por isso saiu um final tão em aberto. Mas foi só pra não parecer que eu esqueci, Lithos. O resto ainda vem... (Na verdade eu ia desistir dos outros capítulos, mas a Ayumi me convenceu a continuar) Alias, ainda agradeço à Ayumi que betou esse fic em tempo recorde, valeu mesmo guria!

É isso.

Como eu sempre digo, se alguém mais leu e quiser deixar review, eu nunca tenho objeções XD Mesmo que seja pra me dar um pedala por ter feito um final tão aberto u.u

Lyra


End file.
